Pillow Talk
by Sunshine My Love
Summary: James and Lily sneak off for their routinely pillow talks until one day Remus and Sirius decide to get a little of their own alone time. Unfortunately James and Lily get the bad end of the deal and end up hearing less talking and more...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I felt it getting to long and there was a need for chapters D: Anyway I hope you enjoy it. It has a bit of Slashy Remus-y Sirius-y love so if you don't like that the back button is typically located to the top left button of your internet navigator.  
**

_Disclaimer: HP is way too cool for me to own._

James led Lily by hand up the stairs to the seventh year's boys dormitory. It seemed to always happen this way; after double potions the couple fled to the empty Gryffindor common room and climbed the staircase in jubilance. This had become their "dirty" little secret.

James sat on a neatly primped bed and kicked off his socks and shoes.

"Remus would kill you if he knew you were rubbing your quidditch toes all over his sheets," Lily said.

James laughed and took his athletic socks and rubbed them on Remus' pillow.

"Then let us not tell him."

"James! That's disgusting," she exclaimed.

"But you love me and what I do." James said while he began to undress, stripping his pants, shirts, vest, and tie.

"Yeah right," she snorted slipping off her tie and unbuttoning her shirt.

James' attention had soon been pulled away from his own disrobing to the luminous skin that showed from across the room. Silence overcame him.

"You're staring," she mumbled incoherently.

"As the boyfriend I remember having rights to do so."

"It's weird, quit it."

"You're just cute when you're half naked. Dontcha think?" He gave his wicked grin and bent over to the ground looking for a shirt.

"And I just love it when you bend over."

"HEY!" James came back up looking over at Lily with eyebrows furrowed.

Lily had made a discernable noise that James couldn't quite read and he bent back over. He found his old faded Gryffindor quidditch t-shirt on the rug nearest his trunk, pulled it on and hopped into his own bed. He looked over to Lily who was looking through his drawer frantically. James patted the bed with a lustful expression crossing his face.

"C'mon love. I'm getting cold without you."

"Oh please! You can wait. I can't find—."

There was a sudden pause until Lily turned around to face her boyfriend.

"James why is there a—," Lily said pulling out a shirt from the drawer. She held out the top so the design could be seen clearly.

James shot out of bed and was at Lily's side no less than a second.

"Um…," he began.

Lily giggled and pulled the shirt over her head.

"I just wanted to know. It's a cute shirt…for a guy your age." Lily pointed to the big brown teddy bear that was sewn badly onto James' shirt. It wore a large red bow around its neck and had a quote bubble at the left of its head.

"You're 'beary special' James?" Lily said biting her lip a bit hard.

"Oh please! You act as if your mother's never made you sit down and learn to sew, " James said heading back to the bed.

"Aw, don't give me that James," she said following him to the bed. They both slid under the sheets and gathered pillows for their heads. James lay left of Lily, his arm wrapping around her slender waist while the other hoisted his head up. Lily, cold from the outside temperatures, snuggled into James' chest while looking up occasionally.

"I hate potions James," she whispered.

"What—why? You're the best at that class!" James said, his eyebrows frowning in concern. He had pulled away from her slightly to get a better look into her demantoid eyes.

"It's alright I suppose, but—,"

"Is it because of Snape?"

"No-no-no!" Lily said quickly burying her head back into James' chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso and sniffed into his chest.

"Did you just sniff me?" James asked hysterically looking down at Lily.

"Are we playing the question game?"

"Oh Evans don't try to hide your obsession!"

"Hah! You lost!" Lily said, thankfully appreciating the low light in the dormitory.

"So what do I smell like?" James asked gleefully.

"Boy," Lily said flatly.

"Oh, then you must smell Sirius on me because I am a man." James let go of Lily to pull one of his arms out and show her his muscles.

"I'm sorry love, but I don't see anything." Lily said moving her head swiftly left and right pretending to search for something miniscule.

"Really? If I didn't have muscles I couldn't do this then could I--," James was cut off by the sudden squeal Lily made as he grabbed her by the waist, held her in the air, and flipped her so that she was now positioned underneath him.

"Anyone could do that! I weigh the same as a bloody--," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Troll?" James said his eyebrows lifting as a grin formed his mouth.

"JAMES! I am insulted!" Lily gasped for dramatically and put her hand over her chest.

"I was only kidding Lily!" James said putting his arms back around her body and kissing her cheek.

Lily only pretended to fight against the warmth of James Potter but found it impossible to resist. She resorted to pouting and looking down at his arms.

"You swear you didn't mean it?" She asked fruitlessly, knowing the correct answer.

"Of course love. You know I didn't mean it that way. You're as light as a pillow."

There was an immediate silence and Lily's tactic had changed.

"So what do you mean? You think I'm too skinny?" Her voice raised its pitch and she now sat in an awkward half in bed-on-bed-out of the bed position.

James took precaution to the not so smooth move he had just made.

"I hope you're kidding," James said. He laid comfortably, head on his pillow, staring up at Lily. He knew she was joking. His hand reached out and pushed one of Lily's fiery locks behind her ear, his expression full of affection.

Lily had stopped in her momentary fake girly drama when James' skin touched her own. It was always warm and she shuddered under his touch. James caught this reaction and inclined his body towards her.  
His hand reached to the back of her neck and he kissed her forehead, and her freckled nose, and softly on her cheeks. Lily's breath hitched, suddenly unable to breath due to the overwhelming smell of summer. That's what James smelled like; the scent of fresh grass, a bit of sweat and sweet apple cider Lily couldn't help but take in his aroma.

"So you were just playing around, right?" James wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yes," she murmured, a grin breaking from her angry façade.

"You sure?" He asked now giving her descending kisses down her throat.

"Yes!" Lily said now trying to push the anxious teenage boy away.

"I'm not convinced," James mumbled into the beginning of her sternum, his lips carrying on until Lily let out sounds of protest but not very loud ones.

She caught his hands which had now slipped under the 'Beary Special' shirt. Her eyes had closed and her body no longer opposed this feeling.

"James."

He kissed her mouth setting her on another tangent of shudders.

"Jame-,"

"Shh," James whispered.

Lily's mouth had been silenced by James' hand and she gave him a bewildered stare.

"Listen," he said quietly.

There had been stomping up the stairs as Lily and James talked but now there were hushed whispers at the door.

**Sorry for the really crappy chapter ending. Like I said I wanted this to originally be a one shot all together but I felt the need to post :D. Review please and I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
Lots of love, Emi.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Found in Chapter 1_

_"Hurry Up!"_

_"I don't know about this."_

_"Well where else is there to go?"_

_"I—I just don't think this is—."_

_"Oh c'mon Moony!"_

_"Are you sure no one will walk in on us?"_

Lily's eyes widened as she gave a small whimper and began to shake her head vigorously, her red locks flying everywhere.

"Shh!" James shushed. He then suddenly let go of Lily's mouth as if he had been burned.

"No!" Lily shouted in a hush.

"YOU LICKED MY HAND!" James said bemusedly. He had lifted himself from the bed to get a closer look at her, his arms supporting his weight.

Lily sat on top of James exasperated staring back into the green specks of his eyes.

"No. What if they come in here?" She muttered kissing him on his stubbled cheek.

"Oh Lil's that's—." James had been caught in mid sentence as Lily moved her lips towards his ear.  
James soon found himself falling into the sultry trap laid by Miss Evans, as he called her, and pulled back reluctantly.

"You know. With those skills you could've been a marauder," he said.

"Persuasion is my expertise James Potter."

"Then persuade me--."

James was cut off by a sudden booming sound followed by two oomphs which gave the signal someone had entered the room.

"We need to get that door fixed," Remus muttered rubbing the back of his head. The door obviously budged at their weight. Sirius lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling for a moment; the wind knocked out of him due to a nasty blow to the head from cold wooden floor.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Sirius asked chuckling.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you liked being on top Remmy?"

Remus' cheeks turned an alarming red as he realized he was perched on top of Sirius. The boy began to remove himself from on top of Sirius but was immediately grabbed by the wrist and pulled down to the floor along with him.

"Siriu--," Remus began but was suddenly cut off by the arrival of Sirius Black's Padfooty tongue in his mouth.

Lily looked back at James covering her mouth to hold in suppressed giggles. James made a face of muddled smile. He wasn't too sure how to react about his best mate's sex life.

Sirius was now wiping the dust from his clothes as he picked himself from the floor and stood silently looking at Remus Lupin.

"God you're gorgeous." Sirius began as the two boys stood ironically close to the bed where Lily and James resided.

"What do we if they…you know," Lily whispered into her cupped hand over James' ear.

"Er…uh…listen?"

Lily smacked James hard in the chest with a repulsive look on her face.

"Why can't you silence them?" She asked quietly.

"My wand is out there! It's on the night stand thingy." James said, his voice getting progressively higher in the quietest way possible, pointing towards the curtain which hid his glasses and wand.

"Where is yours?" He asked.

"Not with me. I figured you'd have yours. But I didn't think we'd get stuck out like this." She said now giggling madly. The entire situation was hysterical and she fell back softly next to James and pushed her head into the nook of his broad shoulders and head.

"I hope this doesn't last long." She smiled softly.

Sirius had moved backwards as he and the other boy began to move towards the bed. Sirius was unable to keep his eyes off Moony ended up falling into a sitting position on the edge of the mattress.

"That charming eh?" Remus smiled with much courage.

"Oh please Moony I've had you on your knees at moments you'll never forget!" Sirius said in his husky voice.

Lily clapped her hand over her mouth and James attempted to fiddle with the ribbon on her shirt.

Remus' knee had now nudged between Sirius' leg and he began to take his hand and comb through Padfoot's hair while his right hand lifted the older boy's chin.

"I like being able to see your face before I kiss you." Remus said leaning into a soft kiss.

"I honestly don't know how you could forget it," Sirius mumbled back into his mouth.

Sirius grabbed onto Remus' waist and pulled him down so he now straddled his partner's leg.

"Haven't I told you about this position?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's one of those inversed puppy humping positions Sirius! If I turned you over right now--,"

"I would bark in happiness?"

"No-no-no! It would remind me of something I would see in Diagon Alley with those stray dogs that run about!"

"Wish I could do it in public," Sirius said while pouting.

"We do it all the time in the forest," Remus replied back.

"But it's not public enough. Only Peter and James are nearby and they never know it's going on because they're so oblivious!"

"I'm not oblivious!" James mouthed shaking his fist towards the curtain dividing two different sexualities.

Lily smiled and nodded silently in her head in agreement with Sirius. James was nothing but oblivious when it came to matters such as these. You should have seen how long it took him to figure out his two chums we're snuggling away naked while James insisted on believing Remus' cover-ups.

* * *

"Hey, you guys fell asleep together! Why wasn't I invited?" James asked.

"Oh! Uh," Sirius tried to cover.

"Sorry about that, James. Next time I feel feverish I'll request your help, feel better? By the way, thanks Sirius...I feel better now. Though I don't know if it's normal to have a body temperature as low as yours is..."

James smiled and continued on towards the bathroom accepting Remus' excuse. He happened to step into the boys loo but not before out of earshot.

"Yeah, you were on fire last night Remus," Sirius laughed.

* * *

Lily looked at James and brushed aside his hair that had fell into his eyes from shaking his head so strongly.

"You are not oblivious love." She lied through her teeth and kissed him on the forehead.

Remus continued to push Sirius back onto the bed until his hair sprawled across the duvet.

"This position looks mighty familiar." Remus said as Sirius flushed.

"Awfully great for you to point out it's quite uncomfortable for me," Sirius mentioned turning his head as if it wasn't a big deal.

Remus' smirk dropped quickly and climbed next to Sirius on the bed and put his head on the pillow.

"Sorry love," Remus whispered into Sirius' ear sending a chill up his spine and then wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Moony your pants are still on," Sirius smiled.

"Sorry," Remus yawned and snuggled into Sirius.

"Are you falling asleep?!" Sirius asked a little too loudly.

"Thank Merlin!" Lily mouthed.

James laughed at her expression.

"I'm tired Padfoot, we were up all night and then double defense against the dark arts ugh," Remus muttered.

Sirius looked to face Remus.

"But then we can't…do the thing…that I really," Sirius gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Have you forgotten I can do that as well?"

"Yours is mildly demented looking," Sirius laughed.

"I do not!" Remus laughed and kissed Sirius.

A few moans and hair-massages later, they lay in the proper position, because they were not animals yet—they won't experiment until they're 18 at least.

"I'm tired," Remus yawned again.

"Then sleep with me."

"Dirty boy." The sandy haired boy flipped over onto his stomach and put his head next to Sirius'.

"I'm not tired."

"Then don't sleep."

"But you're sleeping."

"Sirius."

Sirius had latched onto Remus' body and now clang like a pup to its mother.

"Sirius! Your hands…"

Lily's eyes widened.

Sirius grinned as he put his hands around Remus' waist.

"I can't take this anymore. Wake me when it's over," Lily muttered un-straddeling James, finding a place beside him and closing her eyes.

James gave her a confused look but she already seemed to be falling asleep.

James quietly rolled over to inch the curtain open slowly. Remus had his eyes closed and Sirius was perched up by his elbow playing with Remus' hair. This would take forever! How were they supposed to sneak out while the dogs were playing puppy love? James settled into his bed and began to plot ideas on how to get out of this mess. He found himself suddenly dozing off when he came up with Plan A.

Sirius was the last awake in the room. He looked up towards the window which now shone a sunny orange-yellow. Remus yawned and turned into Sirius' chest and as we know, yawns are contagious. Sirius yawned and soon his eyelids felt heavy and plopped down onto the pillow next to Remus. He used his wand to shut the curtains and quickly fell asleep.

**Ah. Chapter two! I had a bit of this done already so that's the only reason it got out so "quick". Chapter three will be fun but it might take a while so don't yell at me D: Meanwhile, reviews are awesome and thanks for reading!!**

-Emi


End file.
